


Guide My Heart

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce is good at survival, Foster Care, Hulk is Bruce's child, I'm a slut for commas be warned, Idiots in Love, Im bad at this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laura Barton deserves better, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seriously there are so many commas, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, The scout association, Thor is a scout leader, Work In Progress, bear with me please, scouting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: (See the first chapter for an extended summary)Basically, Thor is a scout, Hulk is a child, Banner is powerful and useful too, and Thor is smitten.(Also the title is a pun bc the girl Guides are an British organisation that I happen to be in which is linked to the scouts and I think I'm clever)





	1. A Glorified Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is basically a glorified summary, you should still probably read it but the actual fic starts next chapter.

Ever since he was a young boy, some if Thor's greatest memories had been of scouting. From the literal hundreds of badges he had gained, to the time a 7 year-old Loki put a snake in his sleeping bag, Thor treasured all of it.  
That's why he wanted to make sure other kids had the same opportunities he had, but without all of the difficulties.  
  
You see, Thor was a boisterous kid. He was loud, disruptive, and easily distracted. Despite his best efforts, he was often too much for his leaders. Combine this with a trickster brother and a slight inablitiy to understand the language, it's safe to say they moved units a fair few times.  
  
Perhaps it was because of this that Thor was not too phased when Dr. Banner wrote to him about his son Henry.  
  
Henry (or 'Hulk' as he preferred to be called), had been moved around a lot both in scout units, schools, and life in general. He had anger issues, and a lot of the time was just passed off as 'difficult' without anyone trying to get to know him.  
  
Thor was heartbroken that this boy had faced so much disrespect in his young life, and immediately pledged to give Hulk all the opportunities that the cowards wouldn't.  
There was just one teeny tiny problem...  
  
Hulk's dad was seriously hot.


	2. Chapter One: Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is so ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick warning that I've never been a scout so idk what I'm talking about. Everything I say about the scouts comes from my 10 years as a girl guide which are like girl scouts but the original and better (just kidding y'all are great).   
> So if this is nothing like scouts just pretend its a unisex guide unit.
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you for the kind comments and kudos on the last chapter! You guys are so sweet and I love you all xx.

Thor Odinson was excited.  
  
This was the term everything was going to change, this was the first term of a new era!   
Or a new year, at least, and Thor was determined to make it a good one.  
  
This term he had a brand new company of scouts in a brand new area of the city - and while it was daunting - Thor lived for change.  
It was always hard to find kids who wanted to join scouts in the city, much less parents who would let their kids be with a strange foreign man for 2 hours a week, but somehow he had done it, and there were ten bright eyed bushy tailed youngsters ready to get their survival on!  
  
There was only one overly concerned parent this year; which had to be a world record because that just doesn't happen.   
The man's name was Dr Banner, and he was worried about his son Henry and how he would be treated. The concern was founded - Thor had concluded - the poor boy had been all over the shop; from home to home, school to school, unit to unit, he probably didn't know if he was coming or going. He reminded Thor a little of his younger brother Loki as a child; never given a chance.  
  
But there was no time to dwell on Loki's antics now, as Thor was in the middle of an important serious email exchange with the aforementioned parent. Now was the time to switch off the slightly hipster preppy barista mode, and switch on the serious business mode that his poor father had tried so hard to nurture.  
  
(1 new message)  
  
[DRBB@cityacademia.org]  
to me  
  
Dear Mr Odinson,  
  
I am writing to you to express my concern about my son's upcoming involvement in your scout unit. We have already signed up and been accepted, but I feel that you should know his circumstances so that he is not set up for disappointment again.  
  
Henry has been described several times as a very difficult child. He experiences mood swings, and is not trusting of strangers. He is also prone to fits of anger. Henry has proved to be too much for many people to handle, which is a terrible shame because they never get to see the wonderful child I do every day.  
  
I hope that you will take this into consideration, and let us know whether you still want to accept Henry, before the term starts.  
  
Yours faithfully,  
Dr Bruce Banner.  
  
[End]  
  
Well that just about broke Thor's heart. He quickly typed out a (hopefully) sophisticated and appropriate reply, before sitting back with his meeting plans.  
  
This term was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 2: Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can't do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who's back after literal months! I got some sudden inspiration so while it might be short, the chapter is here. Sorry I kind of forgot about this fic, I had Important Exams this week that decide what courses I can take in the future so I've been studying for months. But they're over now!! Also, lets be real, I probably won't have the next update up before Christmas so happy holidays everyone! Or just have a nice winter if you don't celebrate anything. God this is probably longer than the actual fic.

This term was not going great.  
  
Bruce Banner was overworked, over-tired, and overwhelmed. He had ten minutes left before lunchtime was over, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to spend it eating over-priced cafeteria food and ignoring his problems.  
  
Apparently, life had over ideas, as he was currently locked in an overly polite email battle about Henry's scout unit. It felt like a battle because this guy was just being too damn nice about it! Usually the leaders had requested some type of help by now, but this man was being suspiciously good.  
  
"I don't see why you're getting so wound up over this. If the guy's being nice, surely that's a good thing!"   
  
"Tony, with all due respect, you don't have kids," Bruce replied bluntly.   
"It's not a good thing because they're never this nice! I just want what's best for Henry. This guy is too nice, which means he's cocky and will just back out the minute something goes wrong,"   
  
Sure this guy seemed nice, but unfortunately too many bad calls had left Bruce with a healthy dose of scepticism, and he was not about to let this go.  
  
"Bruce just eat something and forget about it. I know you're worried, but this aggressively polite thing is kinda disturbing," Tony replied.  
  
Bruce just sighed and read the next message.  
  
(1 new message)  
  
[T_Odinson@Valhalla.org]  
to me  
  
Dear Dr Banner,  
  
I understand your concern and would like to assure you that I am experienced in working with all kinds of children and have not yet given up on one willing to be a part of our organisation.  
  
If you have advice, instructions, or would simply prefer to be there yourself, it would be very welcome.  
  
I look forward to further correspondence.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Thor Odinson.  
  
[End]  
  
"Yo Bruce!" Tony hollered,    
"Its 5th period already, time to come off the computer. Where are you next?"  
  
"Umm, math support with the Amber group - you're in computing, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll walk you over," Tony paused for a moment before stopping and turning to Bruce.  
"You do know you're doing the right thing? Hulk is going to love this, and Odinson seems nice. You've got this."  
Bruce just gave a crinkled smile in return.  
"Thanks Tony."  
  
Maybe it would be okay. What ever was to happen, right now he felt good, and that's what mattered.  
Now if only he knew where the board pens kept going!  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk knows how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop! Guess who's back after literally 2 months! I actually finished this chapter are you proud of me? Ik its been ages but the only excuse I have is that I have completely lost control of my life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. You probably shouldn't expect the next chapter for a whiiiille bc I have gcses coming up which are basically the most important exams i will ever do so... yeah.
> 
> Also Bruce turned into a disaster gay in this and I'm actually okay with it.  
> Also again, thank you for all the support on this story! I love you all dearly x.

Henry 'Hulk' Banner knew everything. His day was carefully planned out, with extra time even factored in for emergencies. He knew which clothes to wear on which days and when he had to be everywhere, but right now he could not comprehend what he was feeling.  
  
It seemed as though every emotion on the planet was swarming around in his brain, making it impossible for the poor boy to pin it down.  
  
Anger, at Bruce for making him do this again; love for the same man, because Hulk knows he's trying; fear at what the stranger might say or do to him; excitement for a new day - it could all go bad very quickly. Which was why he had factored in that extra time for emergencies, obviously.  
  
Right now was simple. He would wait 4-7 more minutes for Bruce to come pick him up, depending on how long Mr Stark took to shut up, then they would drive home and Hulk would do his homework whilst Bruce did some lesson prep. After or during that, there was to be 30 minutes of silence whilst both of them wound down and processed the day. Then, Hulk would shower whilst Bruce got dinner ready. They would eat, and then at 6:45 they would head out to the scout meeting with Mr Odinson.  
That's where things got complicated.  
  
Henry never knew how to navigate these things. The activities and timings were different every week, and often the leader had no idea what they were going to do the next week so Hulk couldn't plan ahead. The only constants were the start and end times, Bruce, and Hulk's frustration. There were a few leaders who tried to compile a timetable for him but they were often so vague that it made Henry more anxious.  
  
As he was thinking out the possibilities for the night, Hulk almost didn't notice Bruce pulling up beside him. Almost. Hulk notices everything. He also noticed a weird look on his guardian's face; he looked weirdly happy, and kind of shocked. Concerning for someone driving a car.  
  
"Hey Hulk, do you want to tell me what you did today?"  
  
Bruce had learnt from many years of foster parenting that 'did you have a good day?' Only brought on shrugs and half answers, this was a better way to set things out - especially for Hulk.  
  
After Hulk had laid out his day and Bruce had laid his out in response, a weird silence took over the car as Bruce tried to contain his excitement.  
  
"Hulk, I've uh, been talking with your new Scout leader over email today, he sent me this,"  
  
Banner handed over a sheet of paper, perfectly laminated.  
  
"It's a specific timetable for the term! Tho- Mr Odinson, has already planned each session of the term in detail, and he put it all together for you. I think this is really going to be good."  
  
Hulk was actually pleasantly surprised by the time table. There were no strict time constraints, only a frame so if they over-ran nobody got nervous. The activities were named and described in detail, along with any risks or consequences, overall it looked more like a school plan than an extracurricular.  
  
"So what do you think? Is it acceptable?"  
  
Hulk just hummed in what Bruce took to be agreement. The boy seemed content for now at least, so Bruce just took them home.  
  
Once they got home, the pair went about their rituals like clockwork. Questions about maths homework came and went, Bruce did his yoga, and then all of a sudden they were at the meeting hall.  
  
The hall was already full of small people running amuck - most of them Hulk's age, and some older. Hulk could tell this was going to be interesting at the least, as there was already a girl doing cartwheels and a boy perched in the rafters.  
  
The pair of broad shoulders watching over them seemed perfectly happy with the fact that he had no control over the children, and when he started towards them Hulk knew he was in it deep from the way Banner stiffened and let out a low whistle.  
  
'Hot damn.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T JUDGE ME ON THE LAST LINE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING


	5. Chapter 4: Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the meeting in full swing and see some familiar faces... (for literally 2 seconds but whatever).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo I'm back. Its been.... 3 months? Sorry. So basically my exam season starts next monday so I should really be doing anything but this, but I won't get a chance to write until basically July now so I wanted to get something out. I'm not the most proud of this chapter, its a bit of a filler but whatever.

Thor was in his element here. Sure, from the outside it might look like absolute carnage, but Thor knew he had all of these kids wrapped around his finger already. Call it a gift.  
  
Tonight it was just him and Dr Banner managing the kids. Later on the district commissioner would drop by, and Thor was sure that a few teens would come by soon to volunteer for something or other. There were 10 kids in total, and the age range meant that 2 adults covered the ratios with room to spare; this was a rather unconventional unit after all.  
  
Thor had turned around a few minutes ago to greet Dr Banner and his son and had almost fallen over his own feet, because damn that man's smile was adorable. But tonight was not about Thor's dysfunctional love life, tonight was about the kids.  
  
"Alright everybody! Gather around me!"  
  
The kids immediately rushed over, well maybe the older ones didn't rush, but you could see the excitement in everybody's eyes.  
  
"Now tonight we're going to sort everything out, so you have to bear with me. My name is Thor, and to my right is Doctor Banner, he's going to be helping me out for a while,  
  
"The first thing we need to do is get you into patrols."  
  
Thor swiftly divided the unit in two - older ones and younger ones - before initiating a name game and sitting back to watch.  
  
His unit was definately an interesting one. There was only one set of siblings this year - a set of twins - and they seemed to get along quite well, which was a Hell of a relief. God knows a feuding set of twins is something nobody wants.  
  
Next, Thor arranged them into lines and called roll going down the line.  
  
"Okay everyone! When I point at you, shout out what you would like to be called."  
  
There was general chaos, but after a lot of him shouting 'one at a time!' The kids finally got in order, and railed off:  
  
"Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Pietro, Wanda!"  
  
And then from the younger patrol;  
  
"Peter, Clint, Laura, Betty!"  
And then a silence.  
  
Thor looked over to see Bruce knelt down next to Henry. Henry was slightly red in the face but nobody could see his emotion, as Bruce was acting as a human shield. The calm demeanour of Bruce told Thor that this had definately happened before.  
  
After some deliberation between the pair, they both stood back up.  
  
"Hulk, please sir."  
  
Seeing that this was something not to be messed with, and slightly intimidated by the defensive glint in Dr Banner's eyes, Thor just gave Hulk his trademark grin and turned back to speak to the unit.  
  
/  
  
Later on that night, the kids were set up with a game if tag and Thor finally had a moment to speak with Dr Banner. Both still had one eye on the kids (first of childcare - never stop watching them), but were comfortable enough for idle conversation.  
  
"So, Dr Banner, I never did ask you what you did for a living?"  
  
Start it off easy Thor, don't let him know you're into him, you've got this.  
  
"Oh, right, I work with SEN groups at the middle school in the city,"  
  
"SEN?"  
  
"Special Educational Needs."  
  
"Ah." Fuck, Thor thought, he's smart and sensitive.  
  
"What do you do Mr Odinson?"  
  
Play it cool Thor, play it cool.  
  
"Fortune has been kind to me and I have no need to work full time, however I do work part time at Starbucks and the library,"  
  
Way to go Thor, heavily imply your family's loaded, now he thinks you're a douche.  
  
Bruce just nodded and smiled, his gaze returning to the children who were still running and screaming, as children tend to do.  
  
Thor just prayed that he hadn't fucked it up already. This was certainly going to be an interesting year.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in another 3 months probably!


End file.
